


Amelia's (not) secret

by AnyaBantik



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: У Амелии есть секрет, поэтому очевидно, что ее сестры узнают об этом, а если они знают, то знают все.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Kudos: 3





	Amelia's (not) secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amelia's (not) secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665896) by l-i-r-i-l-i-r. 



> Работа была переведена в октябре 2017 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

Амелия услышала, как открылась дверь, но даже не удосужилась взглянуть, думая, что это, вероятно, была Мэгги. Она безумно милая, но Амелия явно теряла свое терпение. Было приятно, что Мэгги пыталась помочь — приносила еду и другие разные вещи — но Амелия была бы признательна, если бы она не приходила каждые два часа. У нее что, не было работы? Но Амелии было не до этого — у нее обнаружилась опухоль.

Она наконец-то взглянула наверх, когда услышала покашливание вместе с "Когда ты собиралась нам рассказать о своей опухоли мозга?" из открытой двери от одной из ее сестер, две другие были в ярости.

— Ох, Боже, — Амелия упала на кровать, на которой сидела, разбросав все бумаги, которые она читала. Амелия закрыла глаза, надеясь проснуться и обнаружить, что все это просто сон, но она услышала, как три женщины вошли в комнату и закрыли дверь, — Кто сказал вам? — Амелия села, открыв глаза.

— Мередит. И почему это Мередит говорит нам об этом, а не ты? — тихо спросила Кэтлин, садясь рядом с Амелией.

— Потому что я не хотела, чтобы вы узнали, — сказала Амелия.

— Амелия, мы твои сестры, ты не можешь справляться с чем-то таким без нас, — произнесла Лиззи.

— Мне нужно проверить свою кровь на все, что только можно, но, пожалуйста, не чувствуйте себя, как дома, и уходите, — Амелия хлопнула за собой дверь. 

Но они конечно же нашли ее.

— Амелия, сейчас ты не можешь бежать, так что можем ли мы поговорить? — снова попыталась Кэтлин.

— Нет, вы не нужны мне, — Амелия действительно не хотела говорить об этом.

— Мы нужны тебе, ведь мы сестры, — сказала Нэнси.

— А как же моя свадьба? Тогда я действительно нуждалась в вас, но никто из вас не приехал. И все было нормально, так что я не вижу причин, по каким вы могли бы быть здесь сейчас, — произнесла Амелия.

— Слушай, мы можем поговорить о твоей свадьбе, и да, вероятно, мы совершили ошибку, но... — Кэтлин была прервана Лиззи.

— Кстати, говоря об этом, где он? Мы видели Мередит и ее сестру, они встретили нас, когда мы приехали, но не видели его. Вижу, в твоем браке не все идет, как по маслу, — заключила Лиззи.

— Мой брак просто потрясающий, не суй свой нос не в свои дела, — предупредила ее Амелия.

— Амелия, мы переживаем за тебя, и он тоже должен быть здесь и заботиться о тебе, — сказала Нэнси. 

— Его просто... нет здесь. Забудьте об этом, — под конец голос Амелии надломился, и она продолжила смотреть на трубки на своих руках.

Когда она подняла глаза, то увидела, как ее сестры смотрят друг на друга, тогда как Кэтлин охнула.

— Я не это имела в виду.

— Я убью этого Оэуна Ханта, — произнесла Лиззи, выбегая из комнаты.

— Лиззи, вернись! — крикнула Амелия. Она начала вытаскивать трубку из руки, но так как трубка вытаскивалась слишком медленно, Амелия просто агрессивно выдернула ее.

Амелия должна была остановить Лиззи. 

Лиззи думала о том, где она могла найти мужа сестры, и решила, что лучше начать с травмпункта, так как он был травматологом.

— Извините, вы не подскажете, где я могу найти доктора Оуэна Ханта? — спросила Лиззи у рыжеволосой докторши, которая направлялась в травмпункт. 

— Да, он должен быть в смотровой, но вам лучше... — Лиззи не слышала, что она сказала дальше, так как уже направлялась туда.

Она прошла вторую смотровую, затем третью, а потом и четвертую. Вот оно.

Она постучала и услышала знакомый голос, говорящий "да".

Она открыла дверь и увидела Мередит, говорящую с мужчиной и женщиной. Женщина, вероятнее всего, была пациенткой.

— Оуэн? — спросила Лиззи в то же время, как Мередит удивленно произнесла ее имя.

— Да, чем могу помочь? — спросил он.

— О, ну ты можешь рассказать мне, какого черта у моей младшей сестры опухоль мозга, а ты не рядом с ней, будучи заботливым мужем.

Прежде чем Оуэн или кто-либо другой успел сказать что-либо, Амелия вбежала в комнату, а за ней и Нэнси с Кэтлин.

Оглядев комнату, она поняла, что опоздала.

— Вау, — произнесла Мэган.

— Как насчет того, чтобы все сестры Шепард вышли, чтобы я могла закончить со своим пациентом? — спросила Мередит.

— Их больше? — спросила Мэган, с того места, где она сидела, она не могла видеть Нэнси и Кэтлин, поэтому наклонилась вперед, пока не увидела их.

— Ладно, — первой, кто ответила, была Кэтлин. Она потянулась, чтобы схватить Амелию и Кэтлин за руки, но как только тронула руку Амелии, ту перекосило от боли. Ее сестра не могла видеть, что ее рука повреждена, так как она стояла позади Амелии, и, если честно, Амелия сама заметила только сейчас.

— У тебя кровь, — Оуэн наконец-то обрел дар речи.

— О, — произнесла Амелия, глядя на свою руку, — Вероятно, я должна... 

— Я могу позаботиться об этом, — предложил Оуэн, и Амелия согласилась, оставив всех своих сестер позади в смотровой.

***

— Извините, мы уже уходим, — сказала Лиззи.

— Нет, останьтесь. Думаю, у нас может получиться очень интересный разговор о наших родственниках, — произнесла Мэган.

***

— Спасибо, что помог, — сказала Амелия после долгой тишины между ней и Оуэном.

— Да ладно, это ерунда.

— Нет... Мои сестры не умеют зашивать, они конечно могут сделать это, но это будет выглядеть плохо, — Амелия попыталась рассмеяться, но не смогла сделать этого.

— Они ведь доктора, разве нет? — Оуэн не отрывал взгляд от ее руки.

— Да, но Кэтлин психиатр, Нэнси акушер-гинеколог, а Лиззи педиатр. Они не зашивают раны каждый день, — объяснила Амелия.

— Амелия... 

— Кстати, извини за поведение Лиззи. Знаешь, она сложная.

— Ну, вообще-то не знаю. Ты редко говоришь о своих сестрах.

— Ну, они занозы в заднице. Эмм... Они любят командовать и относятся ко мне, как к ребенку, но они волновались, когда Мередит сказала им, так что они пришли, потому что мы семья. Занозы в заднице, которые не понимают, что нужно позвонить и спросить, будут ли им тут рады. 

— Что ж, обеспокоенные люди делают разные вещи. Ладно, закончим здесь, — произнес Оуэн. Он встал, готовый уйти, но изменил свое решение, — Когда ты собиралась рассказать мне об опухоли? 

— Я не знаю, просто... У нас не все в порядке, и...

— Я все еще твой муж, даже если тебе это не нравится! — крикнул Оуэн.

— Именно! — закричала Амелия, — Ты будешь рядом со мной, будучи заботливым мужем, и будешь смотреть на меня этим жалеющим взглядом, а я не хочу этого. Лучше тебе ненавидеть меня издалека, если ты действительно чувствуешь это, чем оставаться со мной, ничего не чувствуя ко мне.

— И как же ты узнала, что я чувствую, Амелия? Ты говорила со мной на протяжении последних месяцев? Нет. Поэтому я скажу тебе, моя сестра восстала из мертвых, и это замечательно, а моя жена не разговаривает со мной, и это ужасно. А сейчас у нее опухоль мозга и, возможно, у меня не будет возможности сказать ей, как сильно я люблю ее, — произнес Оуэн.

— Я не хочу умирать, не раньше, чем проживу полноценную жизнь с тобой, — Амелия подошла к Оуэну, и он крепко обнял ее, пытаясь вложить все свои чувства в это объятие.

— Я здесь, и я всегда буду здесь, а потом ты победишь опухоль, и мы уладим все наши проблемы, а затем мы будем жить так, как мы хотим. Мы сделаем это, — пообещал Оуэн, — Эта опухоль не заберет твое будущее, просто лишь немного отложит его. И это нормально, потому что потом у тебя будут годы.

И Амелия поверила ему и почувствовала себя в безопасности впервые


End file.
